PIEL DE ANGEL
by usako de chiba
Summary: ¿Quien pensaria que me encontraria en una situacion asi? ¡No deberia amarla...pero tampoco puedo dejar de hacerlo! OJO: LEMON, no leer si no te agradan este tipo de lecturas... GRACIAS CHICAS
1. Chapter 1

_HOLA CHICAS… __**ESTE ES MI REGLAO DE CUMPLEAÑOS**__..JAJAJA SI LO SE, ESTOY SIENDO MUY EGOCENTRICA. PERO DEJENME DECIRLES QUE QUERIA HACERMELO YA QUE POR AHÍ TUVE UN DELIRIO AL ECUCHAR ESTA CANCION POR LO QUE MI INSPIRACION SE ECHO A VOLAR, ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE LO QUE LES TRAIGO._

_AH Y ESTE SONGFIC, ESTA DEDICADO PARA TODAS Y CADA UNA DE USTEDES QUE ESTAN Y SE TOMAN LA MOLESTIA DE LEER ESTE FIC, Y PARA TODAS AQUELLAS QUE ALGUNA VEZ ME HAN LEIDO EN LAS OTRAS HISTORIAS, PARA LOS CUMPLEAÑOS DE CADA UNA, PARA QUE VEAN QUE NO CELEBRO MI CUMPLE SOLA CON MAMO-CHAN Y SOY BIEN GENEROSA, JAJAJA Y ESPECIALMENTE A MAMA ANNA, ROSSE, YESI, POLY, MIS SOBRINAS QUERIDAS ISIS PRINCESA, DIVA BEAUY LAS DEMAS (QUE NO RECUERDO SU NOMBRE PERO ELLAS SABEN QUIENES SON) TIA KELLY, PATTY, MI HIJA BELLA ANIYRETH, MAYRA, NATY, MARICELA SEGURA, LAS CHICAS DEL CLAN DE LA LUNA QUE SI QUE HA CRECIDO Y AUN NO TERMINO DE CONOCER…UFF A TODAS CON LAS QUE HE TENIDO EL GUSTO DE PLATICAR ALGUNA VEZ. USTEDES SABEN Y YO SE QUIENES SON JEJE. BESOS._

******** S & D *********

**PIEL DE ANGEL**

**ELLA POV**

Camino apresuradamente al lugar de la cita, llego quince minutos tarde como es la costumbre. El automóvil negro, tipo vagoneta de él, ya se encuentra en el sitio, antes de entrar, veo como de costumbre hacia todos lados, mis dos manos toman con fuerza el volante como si mi vida se me fuera a ir en ese momento, respiro profundamente para tomar valor y finalmente entro al estacionamiento, coloco las gafas, la pañoleta para cubrir mi rubia cabellera y salgo hacia el elevador, afortunadamente estoy sola, marco el séptimo piso y mientras algunas personas suben, intento disimular y hacerme la desentendida escribiendo por el celular, las puertas finalmente se abren, mi corazón comienza a latir desenfrenadamente pues voy a su encuentro, como acostumbramos. Mi sonrisa apenas puede ocultarse y después de caminar rápidamente por el pasillo llego a la habitación, entonces saco mi preciada "llave del amor", aun no he cerrado del todo la puerta cuando ya sus manos se posan sobre mis caderas, siento su respiración agitada sobre mi oído, cierro los ojos al sentir temblar mis piernas, flaqueo, el reclina su cuerpo contra el mío provocando que la puerta finalmente se cierre y le pone el pasador, su mano libre sube por mi cintura y dejo escapar un gemido.

_-¡ah! _

_-¡Te extrañé demasiado_!- dijo entrecortadamente mordisqueando mi oreja para luego darme vuelta y sin darme tiempo de nada toma mis labios con tal desesperación y yo le correspondo con la misma intensidad, dejo caer las llaves y mi bolso y tomo su rostro mientras pego mis senos a su pecho duro, fuerte.

_-¡oh!-_ exclama el, al sentir mis dedos hundirse en su cabellera oscura como la noche, ya no logro pensar, nos dedicamos a saborear nuestras bocas, a explorarlas milímetro a milímetro, y desafortunadamente el aire le hace falta a mis pulmones y abro la boca, ya sus manos tallan con vigorosa energía mi falda y el roce de la tela con mis piernas me hace delirar e inclino la cabeza hacia atrás, dejándole a él, el acceso hacia mi cuello, el cual comienza a besar suavemente, botando la mascada que cubría mis rubios cabellos, sus besos son húmedos, llenos de suavidad, pero prontos eso no me basta, ni a mí ni a él, y comienza a lamer para después succionar.

_-¡ah! ¡Por favor!...¡ah!...-_ jadeo y hábilmente subo una pierna para fregarla contra su pierna, y mis manos buscan con desesperación arrojar la filipina blanca, la cual lanzo al suelo, lo veo a los ojos, y entonces él me quita los lentes para depositarlos sobre el recibidor, al ver mis ojos sonríe maliciosamente, esa sonrisa que me estremece y por un momento me siento avergonzada por intentar adivinar lo que por su mente pasa, me toma el rostro y deteniéndose un breve instante me dice-

_-¡te amo!... ¡te necesito!... ¡te deseo!-_ no hace falta que me lo diga… ¡yo lo sé!, puedo ver el brillo en sus ojos, le devuelvo la sonrisa

_-¿y que estas esperando?-_ respondo juguetonamente, esta vez ya me he deshecho de la corbata y comienzo a desabotonar el tercer botón, noto su respiración entrecortada, veo sus labios jugosos, carnosos y los beso succionándolos con tal fuerza que siento una energía recorrerme entera, mis dedos rozan su piel, y el ronronea entre mis senos, los cuales comienza a besar por el borde, veo que tiene un poco de problemas para deshacerse de el primer botón y cuando iba a ayudarlo, la blusa se abre producto de la excitación y el crecimiento de mis pechos, los cuales son su máximo delirio, veo como los admira para luego ver mi rostro enrojecido de excitación, cierro los ojos y lo rodeo por el cuello acariciando su pecho, duro, sublime, majestuoso, deleitándome con cada rincón de su esculpido cuerpo, el besa mis pechos sobre el sujetador violeta de encaje, se acerca cada vez mas y cuando siento que los va a tomar, se detiene y continua batallando con mi cintura y pelea con el cierre de mi falda, el cual, debido al movimiento de desliza dejándome con mis pantys de encaje, mis piernas desnudas, las cual el reclama con sus fuertes manos, acariciándolas de arriba abajo, pasando por mis caderas, mis muslos, mi entrepierna obligándome a arquear la espalda y emitir otro sonido.

_-¡ahhh!_

Solo me queda la camisa, y un botón la detiene, yo he logrado desnudar sus hombros y él me ayuda para que pueda dejarlo desnudo. Y admirar esas abdominales de acero y esos pechos duros que son mi perdición.

_-¡no pierdes tiempo en el gimnasio mi amor!-_acaricio sus pectorales

_-¡nunca!-_ responde-pero pequeña- susurra con ternura tomando mi cintura y el botón de la camisa que oculta mi ombligo.- ¡aun no estás completamente lista! ¡Me falta ver lo mejor! Desabotonando y abriendo mi camisa blanca con sus dos manos, al lograrlo vi su rostro ¡Oh dios! Podría matar por ver la expresión de su rostro cada que me descubría semidesnuda o desnuda, era regocijante, halagador, paso su dedo por mi cuello, sobre el sujetador entre mis senos, mordí mi labio y el sonrío ampliamente, sus cabellos desordenados caían por su bello rostro, el dedo continuo su trayecto por mi estomago, el cual se sumió ante el cosquilleo y llego a mi ombligo

_-¡eres hermosa!-_ susurro con ese timbre de voz ronco que me hacia delirar aun mas_.- ¡perfecta! ¡Eres mi diosa!-_ mordiendo mis labios y poniendo delicadamente su mano en mi delgada cintura.

_-¡y tu eres mi dios!-_ le respondí acariciándolo nuevamente para esta vez quitarle ágilmente el cinturón, mientras me besaba, me ayudo con sus zapatos y sus piernas para dejarlo en unos pequeños boxer que dejaban admirarlo en todo su esplendor.

_-¡doctor!-_ dije_-¡estamos a mano!-_ sonriéndole, el tomo traviesamente mis pompis y yo alce las piernas para recargar mi espalda en la pared y rodearlo por la cintura con mis pantorrillas, deleitándome de su sabor a miel.

**EL POV**

Es impresionante el saberla y tenerla entre mis brazos, sentirme su dueño, tener la exclusividad de poseer su cuerpo tan perfecto porque fui y he sido el único hombre en su vida, en esos momentos no quiero pensar en lo demás, en lo que me espera afuera, mientras la beso solo puedo ser capaz de sentir y embriagarme de el aroma de su piel, extasiarme con el sonido de sus gemidos, me encuentro totalmente excitado, y la recorro deleitándome con su suave y blanca piel.

_-¡pequeña!...¡te amo!_

_-yo yo a ti Darien-_ me responde aferrándose a mi cuerpo, yo hago lo mismo sintiendo mi virilidad chocar contra su cavidad suave, húmeda, la cual ella comienza a restregar desesperadamente provocando que mi cuerpo y mi miembro endurezca más aun.

_-¡Serena! Ahhgg-_ toma mis labios y mis manos se deslizan sobre el sujetador soltándolos con majestuosa habilidad, dejando al descubierto sus senos, hinchados tomo un pezón con el dedo y lo juego provocando que ambos se ericen poniéndose duros, ella cierra los ojos dejándose llevar por lo que siente sin dejar de mover sus caderas, su respiración se vuelve cada vez más agitada. Entonces no me resisto más, los veo tan duros, disponibles para mí, y acaricio la rosa piel con mi lengua, recorriéndola lentamente, lamiéndola y succionándolos, sin dejar de acariciar sus prominentes nalgas.

_-¡Darien! ¡Ya!-_ ruega entrecortadamente, dejo libre a mi amigo quien se encuentra igual de desesperado que yo y comienzo a bajar sus pantys, sus bellos rozan contra los míos y cierro los ojos intentando contener el grito , muerdo con fuerza sus senos y ella toma a mi pene entre sus manos para llevarlos justo al centro de su humedad, la tibieza de ella me enloquece, abro los ojos, la beso y me preparo para darle lo que me exige, poco a poco ella abre mas sus piernas para darme el mejor acceso y completamente embriagado de pasión, la embisto, clavándola profundamente, puedo ver la expresión de gozo en su rostro, se muerde los labios y sin poder lograrlo el gemido escapa en un exclamo.

_-¡ahhh dios! ¡qué rico!-_ mordiendo su labio para luego abrir sus ojos, beso sus labios, los muerdo y juego con sus senos rojos, hinchados, ella comienza a arquear la espalda y a moverse desesperadamente, me enloquece con cada sonido, con el vaivén acelerado de sus pechos, chocando contra los míos, con su melena rubia alborotada y sus gestos que me hacen perder la razón, no pienso, no escucho, solamente me dedico entero a amarla, en cada rincón de su piel, la beso, la acaricio y pierdo la noción de lugar y el momento, la tomo con las dos manos por la cintura para balancearla sobre mis caderas, mis rodillas pegan contra la pared, mi corazón se acelera al igual que mi respiración, pero eso no me impide dejar de moverla, ella recarga contra la pared su espalda para danzar frenéticamente sobre mí, cabalgándome, provocándome un delirio.

-Serena- apenas puedo controlar mi respiración, pero ella esta incontenible, posa sus manos sobre mi pecho sin dejar de moverse, yo continuo ayudándola en ese balancín que me provoca descargas electrizantes en todo mi ser, estoy en el máximo, mi miembro ha crecido dentro de ella pues la comienzo a sentir estrecha y ella parece sentir lo mismo pues grita.

_-¡ah! ¡Mas! ¡Mas! ¡aaahh! ¡Oh si! ¡Sí!-_ succiono sus pechos con desesperación y finalmente siento las convulsiones de su cavidad, con ese ritmo y esas sensaciones, comienzo a embestirla mas y mas rápido, más fuerte, más profundo, perdiéndome con esas sensaciones, ella continua moviéndose, estremeciéndome completo, sintiendo el magnífico orgasmo, junto con ella, provocando en mi que descargue todo lo que me he contenido e inundándola de mi, vaciándome dentro de ella y permitiéndome sentir la gloria de saberla mía, los movimientos cesan, pierdo fuerza y me recargo sobre ella, y veo como ella comienza a abrir sus ojos intentando buscar mi mirada, la cual lo espera cómplice, le sonrío traviesamente y besos sus labios con la misma pasión que antes.

La fuerza de sus piernas provoca que deje de rodearme y las deja caer al suelo pesadamente, yo la tomo por la cintura y la llevo hacia el sofá, recostándome y colocándola sobre mí, desnudos, vanagloriándome del roce de nuestra piel, mi respiración aun se serena y ella acaricia mi pecho mientras yo hago lo mismo con sus largos y blondos cabellos.

_-¡te amo Darien!_

_-¡te amo princesa! ¡Eres mi vida!-_ susurro, sin evitar sentirme como un miserable, y un ruin por hacerle eso ¡no lo merece! ¡Ella no! ¡Es mi ángel! ¡La mujer de mi vida! Su respiración me hizo saber que estaba dormida, así que solamente me dedique a disfrutar de su presencia, teníamos un par de horas más para estar juntos antes de despedirnos nuevamente.

Mientras siento el suave movimiento de su cuerpo subir y bajar al ritmo de su respiración, cierro los ojos y vuelvo los años atrás, en el momento aquel en que la conocí.

**-FLASHBACK -**

**LA HABANA CUBA. 10 AÑOS ATRÁS.**

Caminaba por el aeropuerto de aquel pintoresco país, estaba emocionado por lo que representaba el estudiar en aquella prestigiada Universidad de Cuba, estudiar medicina era el sueño de muchos y yo lo había conseguido, éramos muchos alumnos, y habíamos conseguido un lugar, sabía que éramos tres japoneses los que nos encontrábamos allí, seguramente podría hacer amistad con ellos pronto, pues siendo sinceros, no era muy asiduo a hacer amigos, era algo que se me dificultaba, tome un taxi y llegue a la Universidad, baje el par de maletas y una caja con algunos libros básicos que me servirían de ayuda.

Ya algunos chicos se encontraban en el lugar, y entonces me llevaron a mi habitación, la cual se encontraba en el lado norte del lugar, después nos reunieron a todos los estudiantes en el comedor, para darnos la bienvenida, y fue ahí que la vi por vez primera. Se encontraba en la fila frente a mí, la de mujeres, eran solamente 5, y ganábamos en mayoría pues éramos 10. Solo basto ese instante en el que ella pasó lista con la mirada, quizá buscando a algún conocido, como lo hacía yo y al localizarme me esbozo una sonrisa que a mí me parecía maravillosa, tierna, y cálida, no pude apartar la vista de ella el resto de la ceremonia, era pequeña, rubia de ojos azules y sonrisa encantadora. Supe desde ese momento que era la persona por la que había estado esperando siempre, una niña como ella, era lo que yo buscaba, lo supe porque solo ella pudo ser capaz de hacer latir mi corazón de esa forma, cuando había pensado que yo no podía sentir esas emociones. Todo termino pronto y entonces nos dieron pauta para descansar y relacionarnos, me sorprendió que fuera ella quien se acercara a mí y sonriente me diera la mano.

_-¡Hola! ¿Debes ser Darien Chiba de Tokio, no es así?-_ no podía articular palabra alguna e incluso me sentí como un tonto_.-¡soy Serena Tsukino! ¡También de Tokio!_ Vivo en el distrito de Jiubancho.- me sonrió y apretaba mi mano, la cual temblaba ante su roce, ella pareció notar mi mirada clavada en ella y entonces su rostro se volvió aun más bello cubriéndose de un suave tono carmín.

_-ehhh…¡si! Yo soy Darien Chiba-_ respondí al fin, cuando mis nervios me lo permitieron.

_-¡pues que gusto me da conocerte! Seguramente seremos buenos amigos ¡es un alivio conocer personas de tu país!-_ decía y yo no había podido apartar mi mirada de ella, lo que la ponía nerviosa, lo supe por su constante sonrisa y porque me evadía la mirada_.- sé que hay otra chica acá también ¡se llama Amy Mizuno! ¡Estudiaba en mi escuela y solía ser la número uno!_

Sonreí al escuchar su nombre, claro que la conocía, se trataba de una bella y simpática peliazul, había tenido encuentros con ella en los exámenes nacionales y siempre quedábamos en los primeros lugares, era una niña muy inteligente.

_-¿la buscamos?-_ me pregunto

_-¡claro!-_ estaba más que encantado y camine a su lado ¡no escuche su petición dos veces! El destino era muy benévolo conmigo.

Desde ese día, no me la podía apartar de la mente ni del pensamiento, y el que nuestras habitaciones estuvieran cerca e hiciéramos las tareas los tres, no ayudaba en mucho, tenía en mente algo y era el que quería que Serena Tsukino fuera mi novia, lo cual sucedió, un par de años más tarde, fue el día mas feliz de mi vida, recuerdo que la lleve al malecón, bailamos, cenamos y caminamos por la playa descalzos, bajo una luna creciente, le dije lo que sentía por ella, lo mucho que me encantaba y le pregunte si quería ser mi novia, recuerdo que ella se lanzo a mis brazos rodeándome con tal fuerza y con un…

_-creí que nunca me lo pedirías- _me dio su respuesta, sonreí, le tome el rostro delicadamente, y nos dimos nuestro primer beso de amor, el cual sello nuestra unión y era el principio de una larga y tormentosa historia de amor.

**-FIN DEL FLASHBACK-**

**TOKIO, ACTUALIDAD.**

El objeto de mi deseo abría sus celestes ojos lentamente, le sonrío y tomo sus labios con la mayor dulzura posible, y al poco tiempo, comenzamos a amarnos, una vez mas, saciando nuestras ansias, las cuales se habían vuelto infrenables , casi inevitables, así como esos encuentros clandestinos en aquel departamento, testigo fiel de nuestro prohibido amor.

Cuando habíamos terminado, ella decidió comenzar a vestirse cuando atiende a una llamada, preocupada veo que la atiende y se aleja para responder, mientras que yo, la observo en silencio, con los brazos cruzados, casi con devoción, sin perder detalle de cada movimiento que ella hacía.

Cuando termino la llamada me volteó a ver sonriéndome

_-Debo irme Darien_

_-¿tan pronto?-_ ella se acerca para besar mis labios

_-mama me ha hablado y me espera, creo que tiene invitados a cenar- _me responde y noto la tristeza en su rostro, mi corazón no puede evitar acongojarse ante esa expresión_.- y a ti también te esperan, deberías volver a casa o ella se volverá loca.-_ al decir esto último, voltea el rostro y sale apresuradamente ocultándome su rostro, mas el nudo en su garganta se hace evidente, se aleja sin darme oportunidad de nada, no estaba vestido por lo que únicamente pude llamarla.

_-¡Sere! ¡Espera! Serena-_ me deja ahí, en medio de la habitación, haciéndome sentir terriblemente culpable.

Pasaron algunos minutos hasta que pude reaccionar. Aun sentía el calor de sus labios y su cuerpo impregnado en el mío, cuando el celular sonó insistentemente, conocí el tono y sabia que se trataba de ella, ¡mi esposa! La mujer con la que ahora compartía mi vida. Respondí.

_-Darien ¡mi amor! ¿Dónde estás? ¡Hable al consultorio y me dijeron que no estabas!_

_-sí, es verdad-_ cerré los ojos caminando hacia el baño y buscando alguna excusa rápida y creíble, no sabía en qué momento me había convertido en un completo mentiroso_.- Es que Andrew insistió y estamos tomando un café, pero ya voy para la casa ¿quieres algo?_

_-¡no! Solamente decirte que esta noche iremos a cenar ¡y no quiero un no por respuesta! Hace días que no salimos mi amor-_ suspire y lleve una mano para sacudir los pensamientos en mi cabeza, ella era una buena mujer, linda, tierna, atenta, amable, cariñosa, una buena esposa, y tampoco merecía lo que le hacía. Sabía que me merecía el infierno, pero no podía dejar a Serena ¡era la mujer de mi vida! ¡La amaba!

_-¿a cenar?-_ mordí mi labio para pensar en una nueva excusa

_-¡no quiero un no por respuesta Darien! ¡Tengo todo listo! ¡Así que ven pronto!_

_-¡Esta bien! Está bien-_ le dije- _llego en breve_

_-¿quieres que te prepare el baño?-_ pregunto ingenuamente

_-¡ehhh! Si_

_-¡Esta bien! ¡Apresúrate! ¡Te amo!_

_-¡y yo a ti!-_ mentí cerrando el celular y lanzándolo con furia sobre la cama. Me vestí lentamente y maneje hacia mi hogar, pensando en lo estúpido que era por haber llegado a este punto en mi vida, ¿quién creería que el respetable doctor Darien Chiba, tenía una doble vida?

**CONTINUARA….**

********S & D ********

¿Y bien? ¿Qué les pareció? Muajajaja, se reciben comentarios y todo tipo de reclamaciones jeje estoy feliz, y muy inspirada, les prometo que pronto subo la otra parte de Aléjate y a las que preguntan, no se preocupen ¡no he olvidado a Guardián de tu corazón!

Las quiero mucho con amor y cariño.

Usako de Chiba.

**17 de Octubre de 2011**.


	2. DESTINO

**NOTA:** Los personajes de Sailor Moon, le pertenecen a su creadora Naoko Takeuchi y estos únicamente le dan vida a la historia.

*** * * * * S & D * * * * ***

**CAPITULO 2.-**

**DESTINO**

"_Me advirtieron que la tentación se manifestaría algún día, pero jamás pensé que el diablo en persona tuviera esos ojos azul profundo de mirada intensa, ese tono seductor al hablar y esa sonrisa retorcida que me paraliza el corazón. Mi ángel de la tentación era algo inevitable ¡una verdadera prueba!"_

**SERENA POV**

Terminaba de arreglarme en el auto, respire lo mas natural que pude y en menos de media hora estaba en la casa de mi madre, me coloque la bata blanca y llame a su puerta

_-¡hija! ¡Preciosa! ¡Pasa!-_me recibió con toda la alegría que me podían reflejar su rostro, me sentí un poco mal, por provocarle esos sentimientos, a ella que era tan buena, tan dedicada y abnegada. Ese día vestida un traje azul y una blusa de chifon en tono verde limón. Sus zapatillas beige y accesorios de perla, había peinado su cabello levantando sus puntas y de su cuello colgaban sus anteojos.

_-¡hola mama!-_ salude a mi bella madre una mujer de cabellos rubios llamada Mimett, era una mujer bella, de piel blanca y llena de pecas, de expresivos ojos verdes, su porte era misterioso, elegante y a la vez despistado, justo como mi hermana, vivía sola en aquella enorme casa, pues papa había muerto, mi hermana se había casado yendo a la casa que ellos le habían regalado y yo había decidido independizarme, algo que había hecho desde que partiera al extranjero a estudiar medicina, vivía en un sencillo departamento, negándome a ocupar mi parte de la herencia, ya que me parecía demasiada mansión para mi, que vivía sola, y además no tenia tiempo de ocuparme de mi hogar, así que rentaba un departamento cerca del hospital.

_-¿aun traes puesta la bata? ¿Vienes del hospital?-_me pregunto inocentemente, por inercia intenté cubrir mi cuerpo con ella, como si mi madre pudiera adivinar lo que había pasado hacia un rato, me sentí avergonzada.

_-¡ehh…! Si-_ le dije_-¡toma traje esto_!- Dejándole un pastel que sabia era su preferido de frutas con relleno de mermelada_-¿En que quieres que te ayude?_

_-ay Serena quiero que me ayudes a preparar la ensalada- _no le di tiempo de mas y me fui directo a la cocina mientras investigaba y cuestionaba lo que mas podía sobre mi vida, la comprendía a la perfección pues mis visitas hacia ella eran fugaces.

Cuando termine le pedí permiso para darme una ducha y cambiarme de ropa, pues aun sentía en la piel el aroma de Darien, de solo recordarlo me estremecí por completo. Media hora después terminaba de arreglarme, como no sabia quienes llegaron opte por un vestido verde de corte recto y escote cuadrado, llegaba a las rodillas, con un cintillo que acentuaba la cintura y mis caderas, puse unas viejas zapatillas de plataforma color perla, me recogí el cabello dejando unos ondulados y coloque una peineta para recoger los lados del cabello y descubrir mis orejas, elegí unos aretes de oro y me maquille con sombras en un todo aceitunado y mucho delineador para resaltar mis ojos, después pinte mis labios de un suave color carmesí. Sin pretenderle me observe en el espejo y me gusto lo que vi, no se me notaba cansancio no ojeras y eso que había sido una semana larga y extenuante, de pronto divise la pequeña sortija de oro que adornaba mis manos y sin saber como me perdí en mis pensamientos, años atrás.

*******INICIO DEL FLASHBACK*******

**LA HABANA CUBA , 4 AÑOS ATRÁS.**

Los estudiantes de medicina de la Universidad e Cuba y ahora teníamos que cumplir con su servicio de residencia para poder titularse y obtener el grado, ese día finalmente sabrían que lugar nos darían para realizar el seminario, todos estaban nerviosos, y mas porque los enviarían a diferentes partes del mundo, sabían que había tres lugares en Tokio y ellos habían tenido la oportunidad de elegir entre tres destinos diferentes, así que Darien, Amy y Serena no habían dormido en semanas para poder tener buenos resultados en el examen final, del cual dependía la distribución de los alumnos, sobre todo la rubia, puesto que Darien y Amy eran los dos mejores de la case y ella apenas llegaba a la posición numero 12 a base de su esfuerzo y el apoyo de sus amigos.

Ese día los reunieron en el gran salón y les entregaron los sobres y todos los abrieron con desesperación, una sonrisa triunfal se dibujo en el rostro de Darien, cuando leyó el destino: "Tokio", después, el grito de júbilo de Amy también hizo saber que partiría de vuelta a casa.

_-¡ssiii!-_ grito, y ella y Darien se abrazaron felicitándose, pues volverían a casa, después de seis largos años, más de pronto advirtieron el rostro de Serena y eso inquieto a su chico, ella no sonreía, movía la cabeza y tomo una silla para sentarse, luego volteo a verlos y con su característica sonrisa los felicito.

_-¡felicidades chicos! ¡Irán a casa!-_ entusiasta

_-¡Serena! ¿A dónde te enviaron?-_ la angustia se reflejo en el rostro de Darien quien arrodillándose a su lado, le arrebato el papel y repaso rápidamente las líneas hasta encontrar las leras negritas _.-¿Argentina?-_ eso no estaba en sus planes, ni por un momento les había pasado por la mente que algo así podría suceder. Tanto Darien como Serena habían investigado los destinos en donde hubiese dos lugares para poder estar juntos, y Argentina había sido su segunda opcion–

_-¿pero como?-_ dijo Amy angustiada_-¡dijeron que había tres lugares en Tokio ¡Doctor Suárez!-_ llamo la peliazul al tutor de los jóvenes.

_-¡lo sentimos Serena!_ –acercándose a el trio de Nipones-_Sucedió que se cerró un lugar debido a un ajuste en el Hospital general de Aiiku y solamente nos quedaron dos espacios, en verdad que hubiera sido tuyo, pues los resultados de tu examen final, fueron muy buenos- _

_-¡no se preocupe doctor!- _dijo la rubia, sonriente-¡estoy segura de que Argentina es perfecto!- dijo animada, como solo ella sabia ser, sin embargo Darien tuvo un presentimiento extraño que no lo dejo tranquilo por el resto del mes, mientras se arreglaba todo para su destino final. Los días pasaban y aunque ella no mostraba tristeza, Darien podía percibirla porque a fin de cuentas el sentimiento también lo estaba deshaciendo por dentro.

_-¡Sere no quiero!-_ le dijo esa noche en la tranquilidad y soledad de su habitación. Ella terminaba de meter en cajas los libros que había adquirido durante todo ese tiempo, así como las fotos, los regalos y todo lo que había acumulado, quería enviar un poco a casa de sus padres, y llevarse otro tanto de de recuerdos a donde radicaría durante el próximo año.

_-¡estaremos bien!-_intento reconfortarlo

_-¡pero es que es tan lejos! No habrá oportunidad de vernos…-_ dijo el varon, sumamente triste, mas ella le tomo las manos y las junto entre las suyas besándolas, para verlo a los ojos con esa sonrisa que lo iluminaba como el sol.

_-¡es un año! Se pasara rapidísimo ¡ya Lo veras! Este es nuestro sueño ¿recuerdas?. Dentro de un año nos recibiremos y podremos estar nuevamente juntos y poner la clínica que tanto hemos imaginado y podremos culminar nuestros sueños.-_ le dijo señalando el anillo que el le hubiese obsequiado el día de los enamorados _-¡nos casaremos y seremos completamente felices!-_dijo con inocencia sin saber lo que el destino les deparaba.

********FIN DEL FLASHBACK********

Estaba tan ensimismada que cuando tome mi bolso me di cuenta de que tenía cinco llamadas perdidas, al ver el nombre fruncí el ceño, se suponía que no debía marcarme. El celular sonó con insistencia en ese momento y decidí apagarlo un momento, ¡Estaba en casa de mi madre!.

Cuando baje ya todo estaba listo la mesa dispuesta y mama ponía algo de música de piano, platique con mi madre sobre lo acontecido en los últimos días, la verdad era que la frecuentaba poco, debido al trabajo y también a que me sentía terriblemente mal estando junto a ella.

_-te digo que deberías venir a casa ¡te estas mal alimentando! ¡Mira que delgada estas!- _me dijo, yo no quería hablar de ello. Prefería vivir sola, así que para cambiar de tema, le pregunte

_-¿y a todo esto, quienes son tus invitados de honor? Cuando me hablaste por teléfono me dejaste intrigadísima ¿acaso son mis padrinos? ¡no me digas que es su cumpleaños!-_ dije alarmada, _-no compre regalo-_

_-Sere tranquila ¡no necesitas regalo alguno!_

_-¿entonces…quien?-_ el timbre sonó y una chica acudió a abrir la puerta, tome entonces un vaso de bebida de naranja para refrescarme un poco

_-¡ay hija! Te dije eso solo para hacerte venir o de lo contrario no lo harías_- sonrío-_invite a cenar a tu hermana ¿acaso no puedo tener a mis dos hijas juntas? _-Deje escapar la bebida al escucharla, casi me ahogo con ella y comencé a toser, abriendo mis ojos, sentí que todo mi ser, se removió.

_-¡¿mi hermana?-_grite escandalizada. Mi corazón latió haciéndome sentir una punzada.

_-¡buenas noches!-_ no necesitaba voltear a ver para saber de quien se trataba, podría reconocer su voz a kilómetros de distancia, esa voz que me hacia estremecer, clave la mirada en el suelo, sosteniendo el vaso de cristal, sabia que el tenia sus ojos puestos en mi, podía sentir su mirada la percibía-

_-¡hola mama!-_ chillo mi hermana corriendo como ráfaga saltarina abrazándola y besándola, colgándose de su cuello, yo, aun me negaba a voltear a verlo-_Serena ¡que milagro!-_ me abrazo de igual forma, con esa alegría y efusividad, y yo me sentí terrible, apenas pude esbozarle una sonrisa- _¡hermana no sabes cuanto te he extrañado!-_ abrazándome con todo el amor del mundo para hacerme sentir peor aun,- _tuve que planear todo esto para poder verte porque si no eres tu, es mi amado esposo quien falta, la cosa es que nunca podemos estar juntos como familia!- _revelo y yo sentí que se me revolvía el estomago, me encontraba fatal, me temblaban las piernas, el hueco en el estomago era mas grande cada vez, el aire no me dejaba hablar, me ponía muy mal, por eso evitaba estos momentos.

_-¡hola Mina!-_ articule con un hilo de voz

_-buenas noches ¡Darien querido!-_ saludo mi madre, solo de escuchar su nombre, algo en mi me hizo querer salir huyendo de ahí.

_-buenas noches señora-_ se acerco para darle un beso y a mi dirigirme una penetrante mirada, la cual logre evadir, no se como.

_-Serena saluda- _y tuve que voltear a verlo, para fingir demencia y saludarlo.

_-¡ah!...¡hola Darien!-._ Acercándome para darle un frío beso en la mejilla mientras miraba como mi hermana menor, se colgaba radiante de su brazo. El evadió mi mirada y cruzo sus manos notándose incomodo por la situación

_-¡mama! que gusto que estemos todos juntos, con eso de que Darien y Sere son doctores, casi nunca tienen tiempo para la familia. –_ exclamaba Mina

_-es verdad Mina ¡sabes que nuestro trabajo es muy exigente!- le respondí rápidamente, sirviéndome una copa de coñac -¿gustan?-_ les ofrecí y solo Darien acepto mi copa, apenas se la di, nuestros dedos se rozaron y ambos nos miramos, reaccione al sentirme estúpida por perderme en sus ojos y optamos por tomamos de un solo golpe el contenido intentando disimular y hacer que todo terminara rápidamente.-

_-ya sabes como es esto Mina_-dijo él.-_el trabajo en el hospital es muy absorbente-_

_-mmm_- dijo haciendo un puchero y reclinándose en su hombro_-¡te creo solo porque veo como mi hermana trabaja! Al menos se que trabajan juntos y son grandes amigos, pues estudiaron juntos, y se también y que tú_-señalándome- _¡me lo cuidas mucho!-_mirándome para casi provocar que me vomitara en el instante_.- ¡Ser doctor es muy absorbente! ¡Todo el día en el hospital, en cursos seminarios, viajes, intercambios y en cosas así! Por eso yo no me complique la vida jajajaja-_ comenzó a reírse y yo intente alejarme para no continuar viendo el cuadro que me destrozaba el alma y a la vez, me hacía sentir culpable.

_-mama ¡vamos a servir la cena!-_ ambas salieron dejándonos solos, cruce mis brazos y mire a la pared, resistiéndome a voltear a verlo, mas el resultado fue peor, frente a mí se encontraba la fotografía en la que yo deseaba estar, ella y el vestidos de novios, el día de su boda, cerré los ojos y comenzaba a perder el control, por eso me negaba a convivir con ellos, por eso siempre me alejaba e inventaba mil pretextos, el o yo, para evitar encontrarnos en situaciones como esas.

_-¡lo siento!-_ me dijo suavemente parándose a mi lado, y rozando sus dedos con mi antebrazo, me retire en el acto, voltee a verlo de reojo.

-_debiste advertirme y yo me iría-_ respondí enfrentándolo con la mirada.

_-intente marcarte y no respondiste_-me respondió

_-¡diablos!- _maldije- ¿_te das cuenta?…por eso es que ya no quiero…_- intente – ¡_no debemos!_

_-Serena ya hablamos de esto ¡no podemos evitarlo! ¡Dijiste que podrías hacerlo_!-me suplicaba con la mirada, y esa mirada me vencía.

_-¡pero no puedo!-_ le grite_-¡siento que no puedo mas! Darien…yo…_

_-¡la cena esta lista!- _dijo mi madre llamándonos, el me miro y pude ver la suplica en sus ojos, pero era demasiado el tormento y el infierno que comenzaba a vivir. Darien era mi sueño prohibido, el esposo de mi hermana, y sin embargo lo amaba ¡lo amaba mas que a mi propia vida! Lo amaba tanto, que ahora me había convertido en eso que tanto odie alguna vez, ¡en la otra!.

**DARIEN POV **

La situación era por demás decir incomoda, siempre evitaba momentos en los cuales Mina, Serena y yo nos encontráramos, pero algunas veces; como esta; parecía inevitable.

La cena comenzó y mi suegra se notaba feliz de tener a sus dos hijas a su lado, se pusieron al día, yo intente intervenir lo menos que pude, y Serena parecía igual de silenciosa, pero al menos participaba en las conversaciones presionada un poco por las preguntas insistentes de Mina.

_-entonces que Serena ¿Aun no tienes novio?-_ su pregunta me inquieto un poco_-¡ya quiero conocer a un cuñado o algo así! ¡No puedo creer que no te salga algún galán! Hermana eres hermosa… ¡queremos boda! Desde que te graduaste y volviste a Japón después de todo aquello, ¡te has dedicado al Hospital!_- comenzaron a hablar.

Entonces comencé a volver los años atrás, recordando el momento, aquel doloroso momento en que la había perdido.

******INCIO DEL FLASHBACK *******

Era la ultima noche en la que Serena y Darien estarían juntos, a la mañana siguiente a temprana hora el avión con destino a Buenos Aires, Argentina despegaría con una rubia llena de ilusiones, en la soledad de su habitación, la rubia intentaba con mucho esfuerzo sonreír y regalarle a su novio su mejor sonrisa, quería ser optimista, pero la verdad es que se consumía de tristeza, sin embargo, sabia que solo era cuestión de tiempo y ellos volverían a verse, eso era lo que le daba fuerzas para seguir. Como era su último día juntos, decidieron preparar una velada romántica con cena y velas, en realidad ninguno de los dos había terminado su cena pues lo que anhelaban era permanecer juntos el uno al otro.

-¡_Darien! Bajando lo primero que hare será llamarte y enviarte una foto de la ciudad… ¿Prometes que me llamaras a diario?_

_-¡lo hare!-_decía acariciándole los cabellos- _y apenas tengas una dirección, ¡me la darás y te escribiré!- _besando su frente, ante tal respuesta la rubio busco sus ojos para sonreírle haciéndole saber lo feliz que le hacia escucharlo hablar.

_-¡te amo! ¡No lo olvides!-_ dijo ella acunándose en su pecho, el tomo su mano par llevarla a los labios y besarla tiernamente, por lo que reparo en la delicada sortija de oro de su dedo anular

_-¡te amo con mi vida! Y estaré contando las horas para verte de nuevo porque cuando eso suceda… ¡nos casaremos!-_ ella volteo a verla incrédula

_-¡ca-casarnos!-_llena de emoción

_-¡quiero que seas mi esposa!-_ dijo el pegando su nariz a la de ella y tomando con desesperación la pequeña cintura de su novia para pegarla a su cuerpo, a su pecho, ella se estremeció en el acto por la manera en que la miro y busco sus labios carnosos para morderlos y saborearlos con verdadero deleite, habían decidido esperar hasta el matrimonio, su relación era perfecta, pero ella, ella sintió que era el momento adecuado, de alguna manera también sentía miedo por lo que pudiera pasar. Pero esa noche, permitió dejar que todo sucediera como tenia que suceder, con el calor y el temor de su corazón y con las sensaciones que la invadían y la hacían estremecer se entrego a el quien sentía que ese momento estaba lleno de amor, magia y ternura.

Al día siguiente, muy temprano Darien y Amy acompañaron al aeropuerto a Serena. Se despidieron dándose palabras de aliento, deseándose suerte en esa nueva etapa y con la promesa y esperanza de volver a verse.

La despedida fue mas difícil de lo que el pelinegro había anticipado, durante esos años se había empapado de ella, se había acostumbrado a su aroma, a su voz, a su tierna sonrisa, a su compañía y de pronto se preguntaba ¿Cómo le haría para vivir sin ella durante ese año?

Después de besos, abrazos y de lagrimas, ella finalmente se alejo regalando a su amiga y su amor una gran sonrisa, agito las manos mientras que caminaba de espaldas hacia la salida. Darien no pudo evitar sentir algo en el pecho al momento en que la vio alejarse, era como si de pronto tuviera el presentimiento de que algo malo estaba por suceder, pero no le dio importancia alguna. Finalmente ella desapareció y el par de amigos permaneció sumido en el silencio, Amy quien conocía a Darien coloco una mano en su hombro e intento animarlo.

_-¡Darien! Ya veras como apenas aterrice, Serena te estará llamando, ¡su amor es muy fuerte! Podrá vencer cualquier obstáculo, tenlo por seguro._

Atardecía cando Darien se encontraba en uno de los patios, donde comúnmente se le veía con su inseparable novia y amiga. Leia algunos libros de farmacología y Bacteriología, preparándose para lo que pudiera venir, pues el y Amy partirían al dia siguiente. De pronto su mente su puso en blanco, era como si un hilo delgado hubiese provocado un shock eléctrico en su sistema nervioso, y permaneció con la mirada perdida, la adrenalina acelero provocándole un golpeteo en el pecho, el aire comenzó a faltarle, justo como si le oprimieran el cuerpo, sudo frio y se puso de pie, sin saber porque. De pronto llevo una mano a su corazón y volteo a ver a todos lados, no supo cuanto tiempo había pasado, pero había una intranquilidad que no lo dejaba en paz.

_-¡Serena!-_ fue lo primero y único en lo que pudo pensar.

Intento sentarse y relajarse, miro al reloj, en esos momentos su novia debería estar aterrizando,

_-seguramente en cuestión de segundos llamará-_ se dijo para animarse e intento olvidarse del mal rato, pero los minutos pasaron, y el preocupado comenzó a dirigirse a su habitación, cuando había pasado una hora su preocupación aumento, primero pensó que a lo mejor había algún retraso, se le había descargado el celular o algo le impedía llamar, cuando el tomo el celular y marco varias veces, lo enviaba a buzón fue entonces que al cabo de dos horas fue en busca de Amy.

_-¿Qué sucede Darien?-_ dijo ella somnolienta_-¡Darien! ¡Nuestro avión despega a las 7 de la mañana! ¿Qué haces acá? ¡Deberías terminar tus maletas! Despedirte de los doctores-_ mas el nervioso la empujo hacia adentro-¡_Ayy! ¡Darien!_

_-¡Amy! ¡Algo pasa con Serena!_

_-¿¡que?_

_-¡no ha llamado! Hace tres horas que debió haber llegado y no ha llamado, su celular me manda al buzón y no se, no porque pero siento que algo ha pasado-_ ella al verlo tan descontrolado, algo poco habitual, intento calmarlo

_-¡a ver Darien! Tranquilízate-_ poniéndole las dos manos en su hombro-piensa que probablemente Serena se esta instalando en su departamento o fue recibida por alguien allá y la están atendiendo, su celular pudo apagarse y no tiene como llamarte

-¡_no! ¡No!-_ dijo el levantándose y caminado de un lado a otro jalando sus cabellos-¡_ella no es así! Buscaría la forma de comunicarse ¡prometió llamar! ¡Dijo que lo primero que haría al poner un pie sobre la tierra seria llamar y comunicarse conmigo!_

La chica se las ingenio para tranquilizarlo mientras ella intentaba comunicarse con Serena, mas no obtuvo resultado alguno, salió a hablar con los catedráticos para solicitar información acerca de a donde llegaría Serena, mas solo pudieron darle los datos del hospital y de un doctor que la recibiría para darle un lugar donde vivir. La chica agradecida subió a su cuarto.

_-¿Qué te dijeron?_

_-tengo el numero del hospital, pero sabes que ella se presentara hasta dentro de una semana,_

_-¡no importa! Pero alguien debe recibirla ¿no es así?_

_-¡tranquilo Darien! ¡lo llamare ahora mismo!-_ la verdad es que aquello comenzaba a inquietar a Mizuno, quien tampoco podía creer tanto descuido por parte de la rubia, era cierto que era despistada, y a lo mejor se había olvidado de llamarle y contarle sobre su llegada, pero sin duda ¡jamás se olvidaría de llamarle a Darien! ¡Ella no vivía ni respiraba mas que por el! ¡Era su motor, y su motivación!

Darien tomaba una taza de te mientras su amiga llamaba, intentando hacer lo posible por entender la conversación.

_-¡si, si! ¡soy una amiga! Se supone que Serena debió haber llegado hace unas horas y…-_la chica permaneció en silencio y poco a poco su mirada se iba transformando- _.¿¡queeee?-_ eso alarmo al pelinegro quien sentía que su corazón latía mas y mas fuerte_.-¿esta seguro?...pero…pero…-_ decía al momento que se sentaba y miraba a Darien, quien nuevamente tuvo esa sensación de vacio en el cuerpo_.-¡no! ¡no puede ser!...¿esta seguro?-_ el largo silencio atormento mas al chico quien estuvo a punto de quitarle el auricular a la peliazul, noto como sus ojos comenzaban a hacerse acuosos y llevo una mano a su boca para luego verlo y contenerse.- _¡entiendo!...muchas gracias, por favor doctor, ¡le suplico! Cualquier información que tenga, háganoslo saber!-_ eso ultimo no había sido nada alentador para Darien, quien apenas espero a que ella colgara para preguntar.-

_-¿Qué paso? ¿Qué te dijo!-_ ella se negaba a verlo y tenia la mirada en blanco_-¡¿Amy? ¡Di algo!-_ comenzó a sacudirla para sacarla del shock en que se encontraba

_-¡Da- Darien!-_ el nudo hizo que se le quebrara la voz, y tuvo que enfrentarlo para decirle aquello.

_-¿Qué pasa? ¡Dime de una vez! ¿Qué te dijo ese doctor? ¿esta Serena con el? ¿Por qué no ha llamado? ¿En donde esta?-_ desesperado.

_-ella no…-_ …silencio…

_-¿¡no que?..._ –grito_.- ¡Amy, por favor dime algo de una buena vez!_

_-¡lo siento Darien!- _irrumpió en llanto, algo que ya no pudo controlar. Y eso asusto más al chico

_-¿Qué? ¿Qué sucedió?-_imaginándose mil cosas

_-¡El doctor Torres, dice que… que el avión de Serena nunca llego!_

_-¿Qué…que quieres decir?-_comenzó a reír nervioso_- ¡no llego!-_ articulo con voz quebrada, ella no respondió y solo se limitaba a intentar, controlar su llanto_-¿Cómo que su avión no llego? ¡El avión debió aterrizar hace 5 horas!-_ dijo sin comprender aun-

-_es que Darien_- dijo entre llantos- _el avión jamás aterrizo.,.tuvo….tuvo un accidente-_ las palabras se le clavaron no solo en la mente sino también en el corazón, el pelinegro puso los ojos en blanco, su corazón sintió un punzón muy fuerte, el nudo que se formo en su garganta comenzó a dolerle y no fue capaz de escuchar mas. Solo miraba parlotear a Amy diciendo quien sabe cuantas cosas, pero por su mente solo pasaban imágenes horribles, y a el cuerpo sin vida de su querida y amada novia.-

_-¡NO! ¡ESO NO ES CIERTO! ¡SERENA NO!- _dijo

_-el doctor dijo que podíamos llamar a la línea aérea para confirmar_- dijo armándose de valor al ver como su amigo se deshacía ante la noticia, comprendió que tenia que ser fuerte y darle apoyo y consuelo. Ahora Darien escuchaba pero lejos de sentir esperanza solo podía percibir el dolor_.-si quieres llamo para….-_ no se atrevió a terminar, no quería hacerlo.

_-¡no! Llamare yo-_ dijo el levantando la voz y limpiando con fiereza sus lagrimas, ella vio en sus ojos un gesto indescriptible, combinado entre dolor, rabia, impotencia, rencor.

_-¡Darien no creo que…!- _mas el ya marcaba, la conversación fue rápida y directa.

_-¿podría confirmarme si el vuelo 503, con destino a Buenos Aires, ha llegado a su destino?_- la explicación al otro lado fue larga, incrementando mas la incertidumbre, Amy con las manos juntas suplicaba al cielo de que todo se tratara de una broma o una equivocación, mas cuando su amigo, cerro el puño, lo llevo a la pared golpeándolo y cerro los ojos de dolor dejando fluir las lagrimas, pareció entender todo, el ni siquiera dio gracias, solamente dejo caer su mano pesadamente y con ella el teléfono, y nuevamente su mirada se perdió, para esa vez dejar caer gruesas gotas de sus azules ojos y emitir un grito ahogado de dolor.

_-¡NOOO! ¡NO PUEDE SER! ¡SERENAAA! ¡SERENA NO PUEDE ESTAR MUERTA….SERENAAAA!-_ grito, tomando lo que tenia enfrente para lanzarlo por la habitación, la chica tuvo que salir a buscar ayuda para poder tranquilizar a Darien quien ciego de ira, gritaba y se negaba a saber que el amor de su vida, había tenido aquel trágico accidente el cual le había arrebatado su ultimo aliento.

Darien no fue consciente de la manera en que cinco chicos llegaron a el, tuvieron que aplicarle un sedante porque se encontraba fuera de si, y al cabo de unos segundos, perdió el sentido y cerro los ojos, desvaneciéndose.

*******FIN DEL FLASHBACK*******

_-Darien ¿te estoy preguntando si no conoces algún novio de Serena? –_ Me saco de mis pensamientos mi esposa_-¡no lo sé! Algún admirador, enfermero, doctor o conserje jajaja ¡lo que sea!-_ dijo animada- _se de un doctor que se muere por ti- _dijo ella- abrí mis ojos al oírlo.-¡_Taiki Kou se muere por ti! Me lo confeso en la fiesta de médicos en Sapporo ¡es un buen partido! Deberías hacerle caso-_ decía

_-Mina-_ decía Sere y yo me moría de celos, sabia que ellos compartían guardias y algunos horarios además de que el no se alejaba de ella, compartían la especialidad y a muchos pacientes, por o que sabia pasaban largas jornadas juntos, sentí celos terribles y no pude disimilarlo.

_-Darien ¿Por qué no haces algo para que ellos salgan?-_ su propuesta no me agrado en lo absoluto.

_-pues, no se, Tu hermana es muy reservada con todos-_ respondí seriamente, sin dejar de verla a los ojos.

_-¿Por qué no invitas a ese joven a cenar hija? ¡Me gustaría conocerlo!_

_-mama, Taiki es mi amigo_- dijo ella, y la situación me estaba volviendo loco. Agradecí que ella cambiara rápidamente el tema de la conversación y pronto terminamos la cena platicamos de cosas familiares como el próximo cumpleaños de mi suegra, mientras mi mirada se perdía en la de Serena, quien al sentirla solo podía ser capaz de mirar al suelo.

Parecí comprender la situación en la que la había metido, y sabía también lo difícil que era para ella mantener nuestro sueño prohibido, me negaba a dejarla ir pero, también entendía que quizá no era justo.

Nos despedimos aparentando la mayor naturalidad posible, pero esa noche, en vez de ir a mi recamara, me quede en el balcón recordando su triste mirada y su profundo dolor de mujer, de hermana, y de hija.

"_¿¡que estaba haciendo?, ¡no podía amarla! Serena era mi cuñada ¡la hermana de mi esposa! Y sin embargo, me encontraba aquí, amándolo como un verdadero loco. Volviéndome loco de celos, de ira. Loco por la impotencia de no poder amarla como siempre lo hice, como ella lo merecía, era mi amor secreto, las miradas, las voces, las risas todo decían ¡Te amo Serena! Pero, esa noche, algo en su mirada me hizo saber que ella no podía más, y no podía culparla, después de todo, fui yo quien cobardemente la había orillado a esto, sabiendo de antemano, que el final de nuestra historia de amor, ya estaba escrita."_

*** * * * * S & D * * * * ***

**¡iiiiii! ¿a que no se imaginaban algo así verdad? Jajajaja morí de alegría y de risa con sus rewievs del capi anterior, donde descubren que Darien y Serena mantienen un tórrido y oscuro romance, jejeje no podían creerlo, y ahora que saben quien es la esposa y un poco de lo que sucedió en el pasado, espero que comiencen a entender y armar supuestos, jeje en el próximo capitulo sabremos como es que Serena y Darien terminaron así y porque el se termino casando con ¡Mina!... ¡así que espérenlo, recuerden que es un minific, por lo que solo les aseguro dos o tres capis mas..**

**NOTA: ¡valla! Pasaron meses y creí que actualizaría más que rápido, lamento no haber podido cumplir con mi promesa, pero acá estoy, dándoles este pequeño regalo de 14 de Febrero dia del amor y la amistad, esperando que la hayan pasado y disfrutado mucho. Se que esperan ansiosas la continuación de Guardian, lo siento por la demora, pero es que entra en su recta final y necesito organizar y ordenar bien mis ideas, asi que espérenlo pronto, ya comencé a escribir y tengo algunas hojas. Las dejo agradeciéndoles su paciencia, espera y sus animos y palabras de aliento.**

**A todas por sus rewievs ¡UN MILLON DE GRACIAS! Este capitulo es para ustedes y salió gracias a la inspiración que sus palabras provocan.**

**Con cariño**

**Usako de Chiba**

**19 de febrero de 2012**


End file.
